


Sweetness in Torment

by neri_demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Blood, Breeding, Car Sex, Child Neglect, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt, Knotting, M/M, Marie Antoinette Syndrome, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Shotacon, Size Difference, Slight Stomach Bulge, Some Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrealistic Sex, Violent Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neri_demon/pseuds/neri_demon
Summary: A young elementary school omega foolishly places his trust in an outcast alpha.
Relationships: Hayashi Yui/Matsuda Hiroto, Hayashi Yui/Nakamura Jirou, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 41
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags & warnings! Do not read if any of those tags trigger you.
> 
> Omegaverse where male omegas have both genitals.  
> Yui (omega) is 7 years old  
> Jirou (alpha) is late 20s, early 30s.

Jirou was more or less always sneered at by the other teachers, the elementary grade kids too in on the exclusion. It never bothered the alpha, however, noting that the behavior was encouraged by fear.

_ Safer in numbers _ was the saying. 

Being freakishly large and rather unkempt, the caretaker was mostly avoided with the passing glances of resentment daggered towards him, by other alphas and omegas alike. Jirou couldn’t even bring himself to scoff, his nature preventing him from being something close to smug. 

Rather, he was quiet and strange, avoiding the use of words if he had to. There were many that defied the ordinary and wanted to befriend the alpha, though he rejected their offers in silence.

Jirou was better off alone. 

Jirou organized the sports equipment room shed that was shared by both the elementary and middle school neighboring one another, his mind blank as he had performed the task countless times. He often wondered why the sports coaches couldn’t just put things back the way they got them to begin with. 

A series of young giggles drew the large alpha’s attention, a sneering glare aimed towards the crack in the door where the sound of hurried and tiny footsteps retreated not too far away.

“What a freak!”

“I heard he can’t speak.”

“Really? That’s so weird.”

Jirou was more than capable of ripping the brats heads off, although he lacked the motive to go to prison. They were alphas in the making, already foolishly believing they were tougher than they were. 

“Why are you guys so mean?” Another voice said, tiny and gentle unlike the arrogant and obnoxious tones Jirou had previously heard. The innocence panned a strange feeling within his chest. 

“Yui, you wouldn’t understand yet,” one of the prior voices said.

_ Yui _ , Jirou thought. Such an endearing name.

“What’s there to not understand? You’re just being nasty!” Yui protested, causing Jirou to almost crack a vague smile. 

Hauling himself from the concrete ground where he crouched, Jirou stepped over to the door and kicked it open, no doubt startling the kids who instinctively ran. All but one stood before Jirou.

He was young with softly mussed dirty blond hair. His skin was a silky cream color, gentle features devoid of any imperfections. The boy looked up with deep brown eyes, his lips parting as he almost gasped at Jirou’s presence. 

“I’m sorry!” the boy said, bowing too far forwards for it to be called a polished art. Judging by the voice, it was Yui.

Jirou was at a loss for words, which wasn’t unusual. Yui seemed to understand the alpha didn’t speak much and straighten up again without further questions, ever so slightly tilting his head charmingly. 

“I… I don’t like them being nasty, they’re just joining in what everyone else says,” Yui explained with that child’s voice of his. “So ignore them! I’m sure you do anyway, but—”

“Thank you,” Jirou interrupted, giving a more subtle bow. “You do not need to worry about me.”

The boy was struck by awe, gazing up with a gleam in his eyes. His peachy lips soon shifted into a winsome smile. “Okay! Bye um…”

“Jirou is fine,” he answered simply.

“Jirou!”

It was then he caught the uniquely sweet and gentle scent that clenched at his insides— he was an omega. 

As he mused over Yui’s scent, the tiny omega had already scurried off back to the main building where his friends had run off to. Jirou’s teeth clenched down on his lower lip, his fists clenching nearly painfully as he watched the mere pup disappear. He was far too young yet Jirou wanted him.

Jirou sharply turned on his heel and slammed the equipment shed door shut, gasping in greedy breaths as he tried to contain himself. Never had he felt such a pull to an omega, and not to mention after such a short meeting. He had been working around kids for years yet he could always contain himself around the young and unbreedable omegas running around him each and every day. But Yui was something else. His scent, his face, his seraphic appearance. Jirou grasped at his aching cock that was no doubt leaking at the thought of breeding with the pup. He snickered to himself, aware that he would likely kill the boy if he even tried.

After another ten minutes, Jirou had managed to put the horrific feeling down to a passing alpha malfunction. The only person who showed him any form of respect… he couldn’t possibly hurt. 

He continued his day to day tasks and avoided thinking about the situation much more. 

It was a week that had passed and there wasn’t a single day where Yui hadn’t greeted Jirou or flashed a sweet smile at him in passing. Each evening as Jirou reached home he needed to viciously jack himself off to give some form of relief to the torture the kid was bestowing upon him. Why did he need to cause Jirou so much agonizing suffering? Did he not understand what he was doing?

No, of course he didn’t. He was only a pup.

It was near the end of lunchtime when Jirou heard a distinctive crying in the front play yard. He wanted to roll his eyes at the sound before he looked over to see the commotion. 

A group of other kids surrounded the one that had seemingly fallen, whose cry fell to a soft whimper as his friend surveyed the damage. It wasn’t long before Jirou recognized the injured child to be Yui.

“Hey, come on, it's not that bad,” the boy assured as he pulled a face at Yui’s torn knees. When Jirou approached closer he could definitely see that more than a few layers of skin were scraped right off. 

“It— it’s not?” Yui asked past his sobs.

“We’ll just get the nurse to slap some band-aids on them and they’ll be as good as new!”

“I will take him to the nurse’s office,” Jirou announced, the crowd of kids stumbling as they recognized the deep and menacing voice of Jirou. They stared up at him, horrified, and didn't hesitate to move out of his way when he knelt before Yui. “Can you stand?” He asked.

Yui nodded and placed his tiny hands in Jirou’s contrary large hands for support. He was a little wobbly on his feet but none the less determined to stand on his own two feet.

Jirou frowned at the child. “I can carry you if it’s too much.” 

Initially, Yui just shook his head again, his words out of use as he focused on not crying anymore. However, he soon agreed as he took one step and almost tumbled. “Yes please…”

“All right, up we go,” Jirou announced as he lifted the weightless omega carefully, disregarding the whispers around them in which Jirou caught some to be mentioning they never expected him to be able to be somewhat nice. 

Jirou carried the tiny omega over to the nurse’s office as promised and arrived at an empty room. He knitted his brows together as he surveyed the room, noting there wasn’t the usual half-full coffee cup at her desk. Perhaps she had gone for a refill?

“Nurse is out for the afternoon, big guy,” a teacher called from behind. Jirou turned to the voice with Yui’s skinny arms clinging around the back of his nape.

“Oh,” was all he said.

“You’ve got first aid training, right?” The teacher asked as he looked in a hurry. Jirou simply nodded at him and he was in his way.

“Looks like you just got me to fix up your knee,” Jirou said, placing Yui down on the bed before walking back up the door to close it. Without thinking, he turned the lock.

“That’s okay,” Yui said in a tiny voice, the aftermath of his earlier crying still evident. He seemed to not hear the click in the door being locked.

Yui shifted uncomfortably at the edge of the bed where he was placed, his curious gaze making fleeting glances to and from his knees. He seemed a little squeamish due to the blood.

“It’s not so bad,” Jirou assured the boy, approaching with a cloth to clean the area and sealed bandages. He dragged out a chair from the desk and sat before Yui, taking a look at his knees as he gently touched his legs with wary fingers. Jirou noticed Yui’s lack of reaction to the touch and found it increasingly difficult to leave it at that.

“It doesn’t hurt,” said Yui, putting on a brave face.

“So you cried because it didn’t hurt?” Jirou asked, pulling a rare smirk as he watched Yui’s skin blush rosy. 

“I panicked, okay!”

Jirou shook his head, his smirk slipping into a smile. “I’m sure that’s the case, kid.”

As Yui breathed a sweet chuckle, Jirou caught that heavenly sweet scene again, his cock aching and his body growing hot. Instinctively, he groaned a low rumble, startling Yui.

“Um, Jirou?” Yui squeaked, tilting his head. “Are you okay?” His blonde hair endearingly fell out of his face as he gazed over Jirou with those sweet brown eyes.

“I’m fine,” he gritted past his teeth, resisting the cold sweat chilling at his nape.

Jirou moved his eyes up to stare into Yui’s features, admiring the creamy soft texture to his pristine skin, his shiny smooth lips and gently dusted freckled nose. He couldn’t resist any longer, and surely Yui returned those feelings. 

He reached for Yui’s face, clutching at his jaw not too gently and pulled him into a messy kiss. Jirou sucked greedily on Yui’s protesting lips, feeling his tiny hands scramble at the neckline of his shirt and the whines of innocent confusion trapped behind his lustful mouth. When he finally allowed Yui to move away, he watched as the young boy gasped for air.

“J—Jirou, what are you doing?” Yui asked shakily, his wide eyes fleeting towards where Jirou grasped at his thighs. “I don’t like this—“

“Yui,” Jirou breathed, his breath host against Yui’s neck. “I want to give you meaning.”

“Meaning…?” He asked curiously.

“You’ve been so kind to me, I want to return the favor.” Jirou’s fingers hooked over the hem of Yui’s bottoms, tugging with his alpha strength and almost tore the material. Yui panicked and struggled, attempting to move away uselessly as Jirou pulled him back by the hips and succeeded in removing his bottoms. “You do want this, don’t you?”

Yui stared into Jirou’s eyes pleadingly, as though he begged him not to hurt him. The look only drove Jirou hungrier and desperate. Whilst Yui couldn’t possibly understand what was happening, his instincts clearly warned him of the danger he was in.

“Please,” Yui stammered quietly, “I don’t like this…”

“You will, baby. I will make you my mate.”

Yui jolted as Jirou’s rough hands roamed his naked, smooth legs. “M—mate?”

“You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

“Yes… but—“

“An omega such as you is made for alphas like me… you live for us to breed you…”

“I don’t get it,” Yui whined as he instinctively attempted to move away from Jirou’s grasping. His pathetic strength and tiny body was no match.

“You're a little young to breed, but if you become mine you’ll carry all my pups in the future. It’s a special task, and you will be a perfect omega. You must keep this a secret, though.”

Yui paused on a sob, his glistering gaze looking at Jirou hopefully. “I— I will? You promise?”

“Yes Yui, I promise. As long as you keep this between us.” Jirou’s honed teeth grazed at the delicate skin on Yui’s neck, the small omega shivering and flinching at the foreign sensations. 

Jirou pulled away and pressed his middle finger to Yui’s lips, parting the soft skin to meet at his teeth. “Open up, and suck my fingers like you would with candy.”

Yui looked incredulous but did as he was told anyway. It wasn’t a polished art certainly, but it sure felt incredible to Jirou to have such a young, fresh omega sucking on his fingers like the bitch he was, his smooth tongue curling around. 

“Like this?” Yui asked sweetly, his voice muffled around Jirou’s finger.

“Perfect, baby,” Jirou breathed, eventually removing his finger from his fleshy mouth, a short line of saliva following. He almost laughed at Yui startling at the cold feeling of his own saliva falling to his chin and wiped it away with his thumb for him. “Sweet Yui… you’re a beautiful creature. I can’t wait for you to be mine.”

Yui nodded slowly, still unsure about what was going on but eager to please Jirou. When Jirou’s fingers trailed over his omega hole, Yui flinched at the touch and attempted to make a scramble for it over the bed. He was promptly stopped by Jirou’s strong grasp.

“It’s going to be alright,” Jirou promised, watching the omega pup whimper. His fingers rubbed and pressed against the entrance, soft yelps and whimpers leaving the child as his touch circled the soft, fleshy hole. It wasn’t long before it grew wet and sloppy, and Yui’s milky skin tone grew rosy across the cheeks and perky nose. 

“It— it feels funny,” Yui murmured as his eyes closed briefly. His breaths quickened as Jirou’s finger slipped inside of the hole and he used his other hand to tug on his tiny cocklet. “It hurts…”

“Shhh,” Jirou hushed as he thrust his finger deep enough for his knuckles to squelch in the puffy omega hole, his fingers squeezing Yui’s cock. Yui began to cry and Jirou threw the hand formally on his cocklet over Yui’s mouth. “Be  _ quiet _ .”

Yui sobbed behind his hand and blinked in understanding, his crying subdued and silenced as Jiroi began to rapidly pump his finger in and out of his hole, forcing two more fingers and the bed creaked at the rough movement. A moist patch on the sheets formed where Yui was sat, his juices flowing from where he was abused and treated unkindly. As Jirou curled his fingers cruelly inside of Yui, he used his free hand to unzip his thick, dangerous alpha cock which ached and oozed at its full and provoked size. Jirou didn’t think for a moment that it wouldn’t fit and readied the head at the dripping, warm and soft omega hole.

Yui’s brown eyes widened in horror as he saw what Jirou was doing and cried harder. “J—Jirou, what are you doing? Please don’t hurt me—”

Jirou removed his fingers with a wet slop and shoved Yui onto the bed, pinning him down by his shoulders. He moved his hands down to his creamy soft thighs and parted them, hungrily gazing over his dripping cocklet and leaking omega cunt before eyeing up his young body. Jirou gripped one thigh and flipped the boy over onto his stomach, moving and gripping at his hips to pull him up into position. Yui tensed and didn’t play along with the intended position, so Jirou aided him in pushing his back into a curve. He shifted in discomfort as he pushed weight onto his injured knees.

“Like this, baby. Relax and display yourself to me.”

His thin legs quivered in fear and confusion as Jirou smoothed his palms against Yui’s buttocks and graced a rough touch over his nether regions. “J—Jirou my knees are hurting…” 

“Your knees will be fine,  _ fuck… _ ” Jirou grasped his aching cock and couldn’t wait any longer. He aligned his cock with Yui’s wet hole and pressed the head into his entrance. 

“ _ Ow— _ “ Yui’s yelp of pain was obscured by Jirou’s large hand and morphed into a harsh scream into his palm. Jirou felt the boy's cheeks dampen and grow hot beneath his touch. This wasn’t even  _ half _ of the head. Jirou was bigger than the average alpha, and Yui was far too young and small for any sexual activity.

“If you make one too loud sound I will make sure this hurts a lot more,” he growled into Yui’s ear, his lust and desire to fuck the shit out of him causing him to lose any regard for Yui’s well being. The child sobbed harder and nodded, his whole body growing clammy and shivering beneath Jirou’s immense form. 

Yui gasped and hyperventilated as Jirou forced more of his thick length into his tight hole, gripping onto the sheets beneath him so desperately that his knuckles matched them. Jirou positioned his hands back over Yui’s narrow hips for leverage and pulled him further down his cock. 

“S—stop—!” Yui begged in a bubble of sobs, tears, and snot dripping from his face. Jirou pushed further in and Yui’s breath hitched, his mouth ajar as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

Jirou groaned and palmed into the soft skin of Yui’s backside, squeezing at his cheeks to leave red marks upon it. As he watched where his thick girth was sinking into the omega, Jirou couldn’t proceed as slowly as he intended. With a few violent snaps of his hips, Jirou managed to force his length inside to the hilt, rendering Yui silent but a choked scream that never made it all the way out. The slick juices streaked alongside the cerise blood between Yui’s quivering thighs as Jirou allowed Yui to adjust to the feeling.

“Fuck— look at you stuffed with my fat cock…” Jirou groaned as he gripped harder onto Yui’s ass. The boy made little sound and Jirou would have thought he was dead if he hadn’t let out sporadic sounds of croaking and hitches in his trapped breath. “I’m inside you, Yui. I’m going to breed the fuck out of you.”

He dragged his cock out from Yui’s bleeding cunt before stuffing himself back inside up to the hilt, over and over with the pace picking up to the sound of skin slapping against skin. He clung onto Yui’s bony hips and dragged him back into his thrusts to reach deeper, the omega only letting small sounds of choked moans and dead gasps leave as he was violently fucked at the edge of the bed. Jirou reached over and hooked his arms around Yui’s middle, slipping one hand over the boy's stomach to feel the smooth and formally flat surface being pushed out with each thrust penetrating too deep into his body. 

Yui choked and released a gurgled, wet sound as he vomited over the bed, the pounding relentless and ravaging as he couldn’t even muster a single word to plead for help or for Jirou to stop. His skin grew damp and cold, his tiny body bouncing off of Jirou’s alpha cock that ruined his insides and squelching with the slick and blood foaming at his mangled pussy. 

Jirou fucked him harder, slamming more viciously as he threw his head back in total glee and euphoric blindness, imagining Yui pumped full of his seed and forcefully mated to him as his tight, fleshy hole sucked him inside deeper. 

“Oh fuck— Yui, Yui— fuck! You feel so good, you feel—“ His words were hissed and low in quick bouts of whispering, vaguely aware that they were still in the nurse's office.

Yui didn’t, or couldn’t, respond, only the sound of his sloppy cunt being pumped full of Jirou’s thick cock and Jirou’s coarsely hairy testicles rubbing his ass raw as he pressed himself all the way inside of the small boy.

“You sloppy bitch… ahh, that’s right, oh my god… you’re going to be full of my seed, you’re going to be bred— I have to knot you—“

He could take it, surely he could. Jirou couldn’t think otherwise as he wallowed within Yui’s plush, hot insides rubbing against and gripping his veiny cock. In his violent pounding, he slipped out with a wet loud plop and roughly turned Yui onto his back. He hadn’t taken notice of what the boy's expression was as he simply saw his ravaged hole gaping and quivering from his immense size stretching it. 

Jirou groaned as he stuffed himself back inside with a squelch, Yui moaning weakly at the full feeling again, arching his back in protest and agony. He watched as he sank into Yui’s puffy and stretched omega cunt, the way his smooth stomach lightly shaped around his too-large cock invading his body. He grew fascinated with the way he was like a cock sock, Yui’s existence only for Jirou to fuck him whenever he wanted and fill him full of his cum. 

“I’m too big for you… baby, you’re so beautiful stuffed full with my cock…”

The slick and blood pooled where Yui was fucked, the sheets drenched through where the only movement was made by Yui’s body being jerked roughly against Jirou’s vicious pounding. Jirou’s eyes finally left where he was connected with Yui and saw his face—

He was deathly pale, his lips parted open where a scream died with tears, snot and drool leaking from his exits. His formally bright brown eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, frozen wide in horror as Jirou mercilessly fucked him. Yui’s blonde hair was matted down by the tears and sweat, fresh salted drops still spilling as Jirou snapped harshly inside of him.

It was Yui's expression that did it for Jirou, and he couldn’t control the bloom that formed in the deep pit of his stomach and nether region, his thick cock searing as it grew in size between Yui’s plush walls.

“Baby I’m knotting you, you’re going to be so full of my cum—“

Yui finally croaked a sound as he felt Jirou grow inside of him, his eyes filled with pure terror as his insides couldn’t possibly take it. “H—help… s—st…”

Jirou leaned down and messily kissed Yui on the lips and forced his tongue inside, rolling his hips into Yui in long, hard snaps as he felt his cock expand further. He sat back up to watch Yui’s stomach grow around the size of cock impaling him before he felt the hot release of his seed pouring copious amounts into the boy's immature womb. 

Foam bubbled at Yui’s mouth before he choked up another load of vomit, the chunky substance pooling either side of his face as it spilled past his lips. Jirou only groaned in pleasure at the sight, still shallowly rocking his hips into Yui’s tiny and abused body.

Yui’s body twitched sporadically as he remained impaled on Jirou’s alpha cock, soft sounds leaving the back of his throat as his dead gaze remained wide and petrified. Jirou marveled at the sight, palming his hands into Yui’s soft sides and squeezing at his hips. Eventually, he had finished spurting his cum and attempted to remove himself from the hole, however, he was locked right in, his size sucked in and wedged between Yui’s hot and bleeding walls. 

When Jirou looked back to Yui’s face, he looked somewhat peaceful as he passed out. He leaned down and planted strong kisses along the boy's forehead before slipping his tongue between Yui’s unresisting lips, sucking on them hard enough to maybe leave bruises. It tasted of vomit, but the vulgar taste only turned Jirou on more.

It was about ten minutes before he was able to remove himself from Yui’s body, exiting with a loud and wet sound as his creamy cum tinged pink pooled on the sheets. Jirou scooped what he could and shoved it back into Yui’s quivering, widely gaping cunt in the fantasy he was able to be impregnated.

“One day… you will,” Jirou promised before cleaning himself up and zipping his pants. 

He lifted Yui’s unresponsive body from the bed and cleaned him up before placing him upon a clean bed, tucking him under the sheets for comfort. Jirou looked to the complete mess the bed they fucked on was and sighed, musing about where he should start with cleaning it. 

When Jirou’s eyes caught the young omega again, he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t wait to fuck Yui again and eventually make him his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed warnings & tags!

It had been three days since Jirou last saw Yui. Apparently, he was down with the flu. After his sexual high had diminished to a more stable mental state, Jirou came to terms with how horrifically he treated Yui that day and wondered if he did some serious damage to the omega. It didn’t however stop him from jacking off to the ghosted feeling of his plush insides each and every night after that experience, a taste of the real deal twisting Jirou to only want _more_. 

Judging by the fact nothing had come back to him regarding the crime he committed, Jirou was certain Yui hadn’t said anything nor were the chances that high on him saying anything. It was how a child’s mind worked, after all, Jirou would know from witnessing their behaviors over the years. Children were often the best at keeping secrets. 

After a week commenced, Yui finally made an appearance back at school. Jirou felt more than relieved.

“Yui! What happened?! I thought you just fell over?” one of his friends exclaimed, patting down the small blond rambunctiously. Jirou watched as he noticed the omega flinched at the sudden touches. 

“I guess I was already sick… I’m fine now,” Yui mumbled, those chestnut eyes glancing in Jirou’s direction. His skin went a pallid shade, his muscles locked almost rigidly as he caught sight of Jirou. 

His friend noticed the change in demeanor and followed Yui’s eyes towards Jirou. “Eh, ignore the freak, you know he doesn’t do much.”

“Yeah…”

Jirou turned sharply on his heel and made his way down the hallway. For some reason, the labels bothered him much more than they did before, especially when spoken to his future mate. Yui’s opinion couldn’t change from those bratty alphas, not when he was meant for Jirou.

Jirou remained a comfortable distance from the omega for the next few days, watching in covert as the boy seemed miserable as ever. He soon began to light up in the company of his friends, however, and that familiar smile soon made an appearance again. 

It was the end of gym class and the students were ordered to clean up the equipment by themselves. It was always down to a name from a hat, condemning one unfortunate student for pack up duty in the shed. The unfortunate was instead a perfectly fortunate fate as the name was Yui’s, and Jirou was already stacking equipment within the shed when the small boy entered.

“I’ll leave the equipment here so no need to run back and forth,” the teacher mentioned as he opened the door for Yui. Jirou wasn’t spotted in the dark corner of the shed and watched wordlessly as Yui bowed to his teacher before grabbing an arm full of hockey sticks to drag over into the dark shed.

“Yui,” Jirou rasped, only when he heard the gym teacher completely out of proximity from them.

Yui stumbled on a hockey stick and jolted at the voice. He was lost for words and the fear was evident in his expression as well as when he dropped the full load of equipment. He turned quickly, reaching for the shed door but not before Jirou grabbed him by the arm, effortlessly stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t be afraid, Yui.”

“Please— please don’t,” Yui whimpered, struggling against the alpha’s grip. “I— I want to go— please let me go.”

“Yui, Yui,” Jirou tutted, kneeling before the omega and running his hands down his sides in a form of comfort. He held him firmly within his grip by his shoulders and didn’t miss the way he stiffened like a Medusa victim. “Don’t you remember my promise?”

He stared at him wide-eyed, his lower lip trembling as his hands and nape grew uncomfortably clammy.

“I promised you will be my perfect omega, Yui,” Jirou reminded him, leaning into to kiss Yui’s silky cheek. “What we did was all normal and a part of being a good omega.”

“It…” Yui struggled to speak, his voice coming out in stutters and whispers. “It really hurt— I…” 

“It’s ok,” Jirou assured, brushing part of his blond fringe out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ears. “It will be painful, but soon you will be used to it.”

“I can’t do it,” he whimpered pathetically, squeezing his eyes shut and flinching as Jirou pecked at his neck. “Please— I really don’t want to do it…”

“This is all part of being a good omega,” Jirou repeated, his hand slipping past the hem of Yui’s pants and gripping his cold and smooth butt cheek. His grasp grew rough before his fingers rubbed his omega hole in circular motions, feeling the way Yui squirmed and trapped a cry behind his lips at the unwanted touch. “Let us breed, Yui.”

“S—stop…” he begged, his tiny hands pushing uselessly at Jirou’s broad and solid chest as he was pulled closer and the rubbing grew rougher. Jirou curled his thick fingers up and breached his hole, immediately attempting two fingers as he forced past the resistance. Yui choked on a whimper and he twisted himself in Jirou’s grip, where in turn Jirou used his other fingers and a free hand to force Yui’s legs wider. He harshly finger fucked his tight hole, amazed at its regained elasticity after the brutal fuck he received a week ago. Jirou couldn’t wait to stuff him full of his cock and proceeded to pick him up and carry him over to a stacked gym bench, setting Yui down onto the firm leather top. 

When Jirou removed his fingers abruptly, he sucked off Yui’s sweet juices as he tugged down the boy’s provocative gym shorts. 

“No—!” Yui protested but couldn’t stop Jirou from stripping him, He whined as the alpha palmed at his legs and up under his shirt before unzipping himself. The sound terrified Yui, as he knew exactly what it meant now. “Jirou, please don’t! I’ll be good, I promise, please not that again!”

“You’ll be good if you do this,” Jirou breathed against Yui’s neck whilst he aligned himself with Yui’s dripping hole. “Look, you’re all wet for me. You want this, baby.”

“I d—don’t,” he cried, biting back a scream that turned into a strangled groan as Jirou forced the head inside. Yui’s breaths grew labored and rapid, his body sent into a cold sweat. 

Jirou smirked as he gripped onto Yui’s hips and ass, sliding his entire cock inside of the young omega and feeling his hot walls clutch onto his length. Yui kicked out and tried to scream, but Jirou caught his mouth with his large hand just in time. He sheathed himself deep inside before withdrawing momentarily, shoving himself back into Yui’s fleshy cunt once again, repeating the motion in gradual but firm movements, the pace growing as Yui’s hole became accustomed to Jirou’s pulsing, alpha cock. 

“Ah— you see,” Jirou panted, thrusting himself violently as Yui’s body rocked against the ravaging. “You’re sucking me right in you slut.”

Yui moaned in pain, his words trapped behind his cry as he bounced off of Jirou’s cock. His mind flashed red and blank each time Jirou forced himself into Yui’s small-framed body, his womb feeling as though it was ripped open on each thrust. Yui’s frenzied eyes fell to where his stomach was repeatedly distorted in line with Jirou fucking into him mercilessly, the juices, and blood leaking and smearing over his thighs and the leather benchtop. “Ah— my tummy hurts— s— stop—”

Jirou sank into him particularly cruelly as he pulled Yui further onto his length, listening to their skin clap against each other and the squelching of Yui’s pussy. He barely heard Yui’s pleading and begging for him to stop, mildly surprised he was able to talk that time around before curling his fingers around his skinny throat. Yui choked on his words and the sudden pressure tightening over his neck, his small hands scrambling and clawing at Jirou’s unrelenting and strong hand as he was violently fucked with repeated malevolent thrusts hitting him in his core.

“Fucking take it,” Jirou growled into Yui’s ear, his hips snapping forwards at a harsh and quickened pace with Yui’s trembling legs attempting weak kicks. He pushed Yui’s back down onto the bench and pounded him with longer, deeper thrusts, his stomach further pushed out against his cock plowing into his womb. Yui’s kicking and struggling grew weaker and shallow as his vapid eyes rolled back slightly, his mouth ajar with drool pooling at the corners whilst his body was jerked against Jirou’s movement. His fingers loosened on Jirou’s hand trapping his airway until eventually, his entire body went limp, only the sound of his dead moans and wet slaps of Jirou’s cock fucking his wet and bleeding omega cunt filling the shed.

Jirou groaned in bliss as he watched himself spear open the child, his frame jerking against each slam inside of him as Jirou bottomed out on each one. It was a sight to behold, the sensation of total ecstasy coursing through his body driving himself to release inside and fill the young boy full of his semen. As Jirou continued to rock his hips into Yui, the creamy substance leaked and squelched from Yui’s fucked out cunt whilst Jirou’s cock grew and locked itself deep within Yui, knotting him yet again.

Finally, Jirou released his now loosened grip from Yui’s throat, trailing his rough hand down Yui’s chest and slightly growing stomach as he was being copiously pumped full of his cum. A grin slipped across his features involuntarily, the expression so foreign on his own face yet felt so natural as he worshipped Yui’s ravaged body. Yui only began to stir when Jirou’s cock could finally be removed from him yet he was still disorientated and bleary.

Jirou repeatedly fucked Yui another three times within that shed, stuffing him full of cum until his stomach began to take on a slightly more pudgy appearance from the sheer amount filling him. He thrusted into him past Yui’s cunt dripping Jirou’s impregnating cream, Yui eventually becoming utterly unresponsive as he stared blankly into nothing with that dead, empty stare plaguing his features. He vomited a few times, as Jirou expected, yet caused a further mess on top of the cum leaking down the benches and concrete ground. 

On his final round, Jirou only called it quits as he realized how long they had been in the shed and was surprised no one had come looking for Yui in all that time. He pulled himself out of Yui’s sloppy and stretched out omega cunt, watching as the gaping flesh remained stretched in the shape of Jirou's cock with blood and his semen leaking amply from it. 

“Hey, wake up,” Jirou urged lightly as he shook Yui by the shoulders, already proceeding to clean him up. “Take a shower in the changing rooms, or you’re going to feel sticky for the rest of the day.”

Yui only gave a ghosted croak in response, his eyes flickering every now and then over the glassy film that formed over his dull gaze. He mumbled something incoherent quietly as his hands moved sluggishly to hold his pudgy stomach. 

Jirou stared at him for a moment before deciding to pick him up, not expecting the child to violently scream at the touch and flail at him desperately. Taken aback by the outburst, it took Jirou a short moment to grasp his mouth and allow Yui to scream himself voiceless behind his hand. “Shut up,” he hissed, slowly registering the look of pure madness and despair in the boy’s wide eyes. The screams morphed into pitiful wailing, the tears streaming endlessly as he sobbed and gagged on his own snot and tears blocking his nose.

“Hey, is everything ok in there?”

Jirou froze at the voice before clutching onto Yui’s throat and mouth to silence him. He dragged him over to the corner of the shed where it was obscured by the towering shelves of equipment just in time before light leaked through where the door was jutted open, a silhouette of one of the teachers hovering in the doorway. 

“Hello?” he called again, awaiting any response before huffing to himself. “I’m hearing things…”

The door shut and Jirou released his breath along with his grip over Yui’s neck. The boy had fallen limp in his arms, his features somewhat peaceful with just a hint of immense fear in the missable creases forming where his eyes laid shut. He leaned down to kiss Yui gently, brushing his hair out his face. “You’ll understand soon, my gorgeous omega.”

He managed to discreetly carry Yui over to the showers in the changing rooms and clean him up, the boy slowly coming to his senses again with a far quieter reaction than before. Jirou inserted his fingers deep inside Yui’s hole and scissored it open, allowing a glob of cum to leak out. Yui squirmed at the invasion, as usual, but remained mostly silent as Jirou washed him.

“Not again… not again… not again… no more—”

“You can rest now, sweet Yui,” Jirou assured. “Tomorrow we will train you again, and you will enjoy it just as much as I do.”

The boy’s eyes went wide, frozen in place as darkness cast over his face in the form of utter terror. “No— no, no, no—”

Jirou pressed a kiss against Yui’s mumbling lips, hushing the boy before pulling away. He placed his hand over Yui’s stomach, the size of his hand almost covering the boy from hip to hip as he stroked over the newfound pudginess. “One day you will be impregnated with my children,” he promised, smiling at the fantasized image of Yui knocked up and fattened. 

After they finished cleaning up and dressed again, Jirou took Yui back to the class he was supposed to be in, greeted by an array of worry from his teacher as she claimed they had been looking for him for a while. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice Yui’s lack of speaking or the vacant expression that resided within his features. However, one of Yui’s closer friends definitely noticed there was something off.

Takeru was the boy’s name, and Jirou did not miss the glare that emitted from the small alpha. He turned away as he exited the classroom, a smug smile slipping across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's a bit shorter this time with more focus on porn. Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated :)
> 
> Of course, I do not condone the elements in this fic and it is very, very wrong outside of fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed warnings!

Jirou withheld his moans as Yui bounced on his thick length, his balls slapping against Yui’s ass and his sloppy cunt noisily taking his full cock. He gripped at his hips and leaned further back into the chair, trading his gaze from where he pumped the child to Yui’s reddening features, the drool trailing down his chin as his features fell lax with total mind numbness. 

“Ji— Jirou… stop— it hurts…” he murmured past his pained moans, his eyes never so lifeless before. Jirou pulled him down harder onto his thrusts, meeting them rhythmically as he reached deep into Yui’s insides and provoked a yelp. The boy tightened his grip on the material of Jirou’s shirt over his shoulders, hissing in pain.

Yui was still wearing a loose t-shirt, and Jirou used one hand to lift it up to watch his stomach move in time with his cock. The sight never grew old as he wondered how badly he was messing Yui up on the inside. He could feel his guts move around his cock, the way he penetrated through more than one wall as the further up he went the tighter and more restricted it felt. Yui’s walls always spasmed around his cock, the intrusion so unnatural and probably dangerous that it was no wonder his body rejected it as much so. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jirou gritted out, digging his nails into Yui’s soft skin as his movements grew uneven and desperate, pushing Yui harshly further onto his cock as he wallowed in the feeling of those plush insides gripping him. “I’m gonna knot you— Yui—”

“No— no—” Yui frantically shook his head and widened his eyes as he felt Jirou grow inside of him. A strangled sound left his throat as he threw his head back in agony. He quivered and went rigid, only Jirou rocking him up and down on his cock and his legs trembling violently whilst he was filled. Tears brewed at the corners of his bloodshot eyes, his mouth frozen open in a lost scream as hot tears fell over his already stained cheeks. 

They stayed like that for five minutes before Jirou managed to grow hard again whilst buried deep within Yui and continued fucking the omega, sloshing the cum inside of his pussy as it foamed and leaked onto Jirous lap. He stood up and supported Yui’s weight with his arms as he remained impaled onto his cock before shoving him onto a ledge in the small cleaning supplies room and ramming himself harshly inside him. The desperate sounds that left Yui’s throat, where it be in pleasure, fear, or agony, was music to Jirou’s ears. He dragged himself out and stuffed himself back home repeatedly as he watched himself get swallowed by Yui’s slutty, cum dripping hole, white cream leaking down his legs. 

“You were born for this… you were born to be fucked like this, whenever an alpha pleases.” Jirou raised one of Yui’s legs up onto the ledge as one foot remained on the ground for balance whilst he fucked him from behind, using his hips for leverage. He shook against the movement, his sole foot left to stay tiptoed on the ground due to Jirou’s height before the alpha eventually stood further up and lifted Yui completely from the ground. 

As he plowed into Yui’s soft pussy, Jirou noted his senses catching onto a fellow alpha clocking onto what they were doing. Normally, it would provoke Jirou to stop, but this particular alpha had been observing covertly during the last time as well without any intent to report him. He furrowed his brows, guessing the alpha wanted a taste as well in exchange for not reporting him, and if Jirou wanted to get away with fucking Yui for longer then he might have to oblige. 

Yui was _his_ omega. Despite not being able to mate due to Yui’s age, Jirou still had a firm claim on the child. 

Jirou’s pace grew rough and angry, pushing out Yui’s protesting sound of torment as he fell deep in thought. He didn’t want to share Yui, but he didn’t have a choice. Jirou gripped onto Yui’s blonde hair and pulled up his head violently, sinking himself deep into his fleshy hole and feeling the build-up for another heavy load. 

Yui could feel the pulse and twitch of Jirou’s cock stirring up his insides, rubbing his hot walls so unkindly, aware that he was about to be knotted again. He whined in fear, cried with hopelessness that came out as nothing more than a whisper of dread before the searing burn and fullness overtook his senses, rendering him to become detached from the world.

Without the time to be stuck inside of Yui, Jirou forced himself out, gripping onto Yui’s face to obscure the pained sound that left him. He huffed in frustration and zipped himself up quickly before stopping to watch Yui’s wide hole drip. The sight always sent rolls of pleasure within Jirou’s stomach that he had to grab the boy and kiss him messily, ignoring the protesting croon trapped between them.

“Go back to class before lunch period is over,” Jirou said, already accustomed to Yui’s lack of movement or awareness after he was done with him. “You can stay here for a little longer, but not too long. There are tissues beside the chair to clean yourself up.”

Yui didn’t respond, and only remained slumped on the floor where Jirou left him, dripping cum and blood that smeared over his legs and ass. 

Jirou listened out for if there was anyone near the cleaning supplies room before exiting, still aware of the lurking alpha not too far away. It was a pretty quiet wing of the building, as to why Jirou preferred to do his business in that location. 

The alpha in question was none other than the gym class teacher. Jirou surveyed the alpha that stood by the pillar and analyzed his chances of taking him on. The guy definitely rivaled Jirou to some extent, but Jirou was still the more brute and larger alpha. He briefly shook his head, not wanting to lose his job over an alpha scuffle. Jirou didn’t realize the moment he had become so emotional.

“Jirou,” the gym teacher, Matsuda Hiroto, called, a feigned grin gracing his expression. Jirou scowled at his fakeness.

“What can I do for you?” Jirou asked bluntly, his eyes dark and trained onto the other alpha as though to read his intentions.

“Children physically nor mentally can handle sexual intercourse with full-grown alphas such as yourself, you know,” he went on to say, taking a step towards Jirou. “So I never thought to try myself in case I killed little ones like Yui.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Jirou lied, knowing that Matsuda knew exactly what he had done, but rather to dismiss any mishearing of his confession. 

“That omega you’ve been fucking for the past couple of weeks is still standing, though he’s got a bit of a limp,” he laughed. “I’ve always thought Yui was irresistibly beautiful, and his scent is breathtaking, but I’m shocked he was broken in by you out of everyone.”

Jirou didn’t say anything and only watched the alpha speak.

“Though what you’re doing is a huge crime and it would be a shame to end your built-up relationship so soon.”

“What do you want?” Jirou growled, sizing himself up to Matsuda.

“I mean… you’re not mated to him, so technically I can just have a go whether you say so or not. But I will respect you and ask for your permission.”

“I haven’t got much of a choice,” he mumbled, watching the smug bastard grin at him. “Why not anyone else?”

“No, you haven’t really I suppose! And it’s less risky preying on one kid, fewer mouths to potentially talk!” He released an ugly guffaw and folded his arms over his chest. “I can’t promise I’ll only do it once, but if you keep quiet, I’ll keep quiet. Let’s all have a little fun with our cute omega slut shall we?”

Jirou trapped his lower lip between his teeth, almost splitting the skin in his moment of blind anger before turning away. “Do as you please.”

“Ever so generous,” he replied, the arrogance thick in his tone.

When Yui dragged himself back to class, his mind was in a thick fog, unable to comprehend or acknowledge his surroundings as he allowed his feet to take him where he needed to go. Voices muffled around him, their volume supposed to be loud and blaring yet sounded obscured by water. He had almost reached his classroom before someone stood in his path.

“Yui,” Takeru said, his voice uncharacteristically serious in contrast to his usual childlike boisterous character. “Where were you at lunchtime? You keep disappearing these days.”

“Um…” Yui didn’t meet Takeru’s gaze, refusing to raise his eyes from the floor. He needed an excuse, but in his current state, he could barely muster any words let alone a clever cover-up. “I was doing…”

Takeru leaned into Yui’s personal space, causing the omega to flinch back but not before Takeru took a whiff of his scent. “You don’t smell like you.”

“Huh?” Was all he could manage, his skin burning under the fear he was going to be discovered. _Jirou won’t be happy, Jirou won’t be happy, Jirou won’t be happy—_

“Hey, chill out!” he exclaimed. “C’mon Yui, we’re friends. What are you hiding from me?” Takeru tilted his head, surveying his friend that cowered before him. “Yui… hey, what’s wrong?”

Yui’s stomach twisted abruptly, an urge to vomit overtaking his senses as he excused himself from Takeru in haste. He scurried over to the bathroom, not aware Takeru was right behind him before shutting himself into a cubical. Upon hearing the young alpha still questioning him and asking if he was all right, Yui lashed out. “Just leave me alone!”

Takeru banged on the door. “Open it or I’m gonna break it and you know I can easily break it,” he threatened, shaking the door on its hinges. “You’re not okay, just tell me what happened!”

A ringing sound blared in Yui’s mind, his vision going fuzzy and disorientated as he clenched onto his stomach. He felt the increasing moisture forming in his underwear and had to look, tugging down his pants shakily to see the blood smear and trickled down between his thighs. He gasped at the sight, fear overriding him as his insides screamed in agony. Involuntarily, he whined as the fear and pain blinded his ability to think straight or hide anything, not even noticing when Takeru managed to finally break the lock.

A short, sharp gasp left the young alpha, his body frozen still in the doorway of the cubical as he saw the blood leaking down Yui’s legs. “Oh god— Yui— Yui!” he lunged forwards to grab Yui by the shoulders, looking over him desperately without an idea on how to help. 

“It hurts…” Yui whimpered, reaching his hands to hold onto the sleeves on Takeru’s arms. “D—don’t say anything— please Takki—”

“Hell no am I not saying anything!” He blurted, his eyes wide and filled with horror. “Who did this?! What happened?! I’ll get help— I’ll—”

“No!” Yui’s grip became painful as he pleadingly looked into Takeru’s eyes. “No— please no, it’ll be worse, don’t tell anyone— he’ll—”

“He?” Takeru narrowed his gaze, an idea clicking in his mind. “That damn _freak_ hurt you like this? It was him, right? How long has this been happening?”

Yui shook his head as he blinked away his tears. “No it’s not!” he clutched at the hem of his pants and tugged them up, but Takeru stopped him.

“No— we need to clean you up. And then we’re going to get help.”

“If you tell anyone I’ll kill myself.”

Takeru’s heart stammered on a beat, the blood in his body going rigidly cold at the threat. “Yui… you wouldn’t—”

“I will, I promise.”

“You— you don’t even know how!” he growled, shaking his head in denial that Yui even knew about such an action such as suicide. “No, I won’t accept that.”

“Watch me then,” Yui mumbled, his eyes dark and serious as he stared at the alpha. “Don’t tell anyone.”

They stared at one another, Takeru feeling increasingly more hopeless the longer he tried to hold his ground against the omega. Yui’s skin was pallid and ashy, dark bruises forming beneath those once bright lively eyes. Eventually, he huffed his frustration, ripping a handful of toilet paper from the cubicle wall and knelt down before Yui. “Let me help you.”

Yui didn’t say anything but nodded slightly. He felt embarrassed, yet Takeru’s touch was gentle and kind, soothing him somewhat. 

“He’s going to kill you,” Takeru mumbled. “ _This_ will kill you.”

The blonde bit down on his lower lip, averting his gaze and resisting the urge to flinch at every touch on his legs. It felt like forever before Takeru was done, and he felt relieved when he was no longer being touched.

“You’re still bleeding, Yui…” Takeru said, his eyes welling up as he saw how badly hurt Yui was. “Please— you really need to get help.”

Yui shook his head as tears dropped over his cheeks. “I can’t— it’s not gonna stop— he’ll…”

“Other adults can stop him! He’ll go to prison!”

“No! He’s gonna come back,” he babbled past sobs. “He’s gonna be so angry— it’s—”

The door screeched open, startling the two boys in the cubicle. The voice that followed was none other than their gym class teacher. “Takeru? Yui? You two in here?”

Yui stared at Takeru wide-eyed, silently pleading with him to shut the door. He caught onto his request and slammed the door shut and slid the lock. “Uh— yeah! We’re just doing something.” Takeru called out, his voice strained as he traded gazes with Yui.

“Ishihara-sensei is looking for you two,” he continued to say, stepping over to the cubicle. “You’re ten minutes late to class, so whatever you’re doing can wait ‘til later.”

“Sorry Matsuda-sensei,” Takeru responded. “We’ll— uh… be out in a minute.”

“I’ll wait here then.”

Yui looked increasingly panicked and Takeru gave him a look before leaning in close to his ear. “You can trust Matsuda-sensei.”

He shook his head furiously in response. “No— please don’t,” Yui hissed at him. 

“I won’t— but maybe just tell him you’re not feeling well and you need some time out of class!”

“Yui not feeling well?” Matsuda asked, obviously listening in as children couldn’t seem to control their inside voices. “Hey if that was the case you should have just told me! You can come sit with me in the staff room until you’re feeling better or I can call your parents?”

They remained silent for a moment as Takeru stared at Yui, wordlessly begging him to just take up Matsuda’s offer. After a long, drawn-out silence, Yui finally gave in. “Y— yes, please… I just want to go home.” 

“Alright, buddy, out you come and we’ll sort you out, ok?”

Takeru unlocked the door and the two boys gazed up to their teacher sheepishly. “Thanks, Matsuda-sensei,” Takeru said before looking back at Yui. “You gonna be ok?”

Yui nodded and Matsuda excused Takeru to go back to class. The young alpha hovered at the door for a moment, grimacing at the floor as he mused how he could help Yui. He’ll figure it out later, and for now, let Matsuda help him. With great difficulty, he dragged himself back to class, the desire to kill Jirou devouring his mind.

Matsuda reached a hand towards Yui, who hesitantly took it and was led out of the toilets. “What’s up then buddy, you’ve been feeling under the weather quite frequently haven’t you?”

Yui hummed quietly, keeping his eyes low. “Um… it’s nothing…”

“Perhaps we should get your parents to take you to the doctor, huh. Are they at work today?”

“I think so… their work hours are during my school hours and they don’t get home until late.”

“Ah, that’s gonna be a problem. You could always hang out with me in the staff room or I could give you a lift home?”

Yui contemplated his options as he held Matsuda’s hand loosely. “Could you… take me home, please?” It was his chance to get away from Jirou for the day, at least.

“Sure thing! Let me just let the administration know I’ll be taking you home.”

There was something about Matsuda that Yui felt nervous about. He was kind and comforting, yet his fears clouded his mind as all he could think about with Jirou. If Jirou saw him with Matsuda, another _alpha,_ he would really hurt Yui. Yui froze at the thought, jolting him and Matsuda to a stop. 

“Yui? You ok?”

“I— can we go now, I feel sick…”

“I’ll make it quick and grab you a bag, go and grab your stuff from your locker and we’ll get going.”

Yui nodded and winced when he moved quickly towards the building’s front, kicking off his indoor shoes and slipping on his outdoor shoes before grabbing his bag. He felt achy all over, his stomach and omega hole especially throbbing in pain. 

Matsuda soon followed, a brilliant beam over his features with a paper bag as promised. He took Yui’s hand as he led him to his car. Yui felt a hard gaze on him and he reluctantly looked back to the school building. Jirou stood, watching them, a look of pure rage twisting his features. Yui’s eyes widened and he turned back around, keeping his eyes trained on the ground as he attempted to calm himself down. 

They spoke a lot in the car, Matsuda’s cheery attitude somewhat making Yui feel better as they drove further away from the school. He took a few turns Yui didn’t recognize, but he didn’t think much of it until Matsuda pulled into a quiet back area of the neighborhood.

“Um… why did we stop?” Yui almost squeaked, his skin sheening in sweat as he grew nervous.

“I need to talk to you about something, Yui,” Matsuda said, his tone serious compared to his earlier chirpiness. “I need you to answer very honestly to my questions, do you understand?”

Yui’s eyes were wide with horror, feeling unnerved by the shift in Matsuda. “Um…”

“Don’t worry kid, you’re not in trouble,” he assured gently, moving his fingers to brush Yui’s soft cheek. He stiffened at the touch, a motion his gym teacher noticed. “Are you being… touched in unusual ways by the caretaker, Nakamura Jirou?”

Yui struggled to breathe and instantly denied it. “No— no…”

“You can trust me,” he pressed, pulling on Yui’s chin to look at him. “You can tell me the truth and he will be put away forever if he is hurting you. He will never reach you again, I can assure you that.”

All of Yui’s senses screamed at him to tell Matsuda everything, to break down and admit to his vulgar actions and how much he wanted Jirou to go away. The few moments it took to muster up the courage felt far longer, and the tears already began to stream. “I— I didn’t know he will— he said I needed to, to be a good omega, he said it was normal—”

“Shhh, shh I know,” Matsuda comforted and pulled Yui into a warm hug. “Listen, I’m gonna need to see how he touched you, ok? So I can get a clear report.”

Yui blinked past his tears and nodded. When Matsuda reached to grasp his cocklet and omega pussy, he froze in horror. “Sensei?”

“Shhh, I’m going to ask you some questions now,” he mumbled, his tongue sliding across his upper lip as he eyed the tiny omega, his large hand gripping and rubbing at his cunt through the material of his pants. “Did he touch you in this area here?”

Yui whined and shifted uncomfortably against Matsuda’s touches before he nodded. “Y—yes…”

Matsuda’s hand slipped past the hem of his pants and he rubbed his cunt wet with blood and slick, his thick fingers smoothing over the fleshy folds of his hole and twirling in the juices. “Hmmm, and he directly touched your pussy too? Has he fucked you, is that why you’re bleeding?”

The omega’s breaths quickened as he grew more fearful, feeling as though it was Jirou touching him again. “I— yes— he did…”

The touching grew rough and sloppy, three fingers pressing at his entrance before they slipped into the barely healing hole that was previously stretched by his earlier fucking. “A lack of elasticity. Have you done sexual intercourse with him today?”

“Ple— please stop,” Yui whined as he squirmed in the car seat against Matsuda’s finger fucking. They sank in knuckle deep, twisting and curling on each thrust whilst Matsuda bit on his own lip and slipped a fourth finger inside of Yui. He rocked his body against his movement, his fingers sliding in easily from the stretch and slick aiding him. Matsuda used his other hand to pull apart Yui’s legs and then reached down into his pants to rub at his tiny cocklet.

“Does he ever touch this one here?”

Yui moaned and shook his head, using his small hands to try and pry Matsuda off of him and attempting to force his legs back shut but the effort was futile. “S—sometimes— ah... Matsuda-sensei, please stop!”

The finger fuck continued for a good five minutes before Yui’s back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut, his little cocklet quivering alongside his slutty pussy walls that clenched around Matsuda’s rapidly pumping fingers digging into him. Yui moaned endlessly, a sultry sound of both pleasure and shame. 

“Has Jirou ever made you orgasm like that?”

Yui’s legs trembled in the aftermath, the feeling so strange and blissful yet horrific all at the same time. He cried and shook his head, proceeding to push at Matsuda again. “Please take me home, sensei!”

“I don’t think so, you little cock slut,” Matsuda laughed, grinning at the fearful omega trembling in pure anguished fear. “Let me ask you a few more questions first, ok?”

The boy shook his head frantically and yelled out as Matsuda pulled out his fingers and grabbed him by the hair, pushing his face into his crotch as he unzipped his own cock from his pants. It was rock solid, a size similar to Jirou’s and stank of genital sweat. Yui spluttered out a cry as Matsua pushed his head over his cock, forcing his lips upon the oozing member until he had to open up to let it sink down into his throat. His scream was muffled and he choked and gagged violently past the hot meat his jaw and mouth struggled to accommodate. 

“Move your tongue baby. Or has Jirou never taught you this before?” Matsuda laughed as Yui protested around his thick cock and proceeded to clutch onto his soft, blonde locks and bob his head up and down his length, slick sounds filling the cramped car. “Ahh fuck, you may not know what to do but you sure are nice and tight in this hole.”

Yui beat his tiny fists on Matsuda’s thigh as he couldn’t breathe, his moans and screams trapped and silenced each time he was pushed down to take Matsuda’s entire cock down his throat. His head grew hazy, ears ringing, eyes rolling up as his fingers and toes started to go numb. Matsuda chased the high desperately, bucking his hips to meet with Yui’s mouth swallowing up his cock and tugging on his hair so painfully he had pulled out tufts of it in the process.

“Oh god— oh fuck! I see why Jirou fucks you all the time now! Holy shit I—” Matsuda’s cock erupted deep within Yui’s throat, the cream overflowing and spilling past the edges of his mouth stretched around his pulsing length and exiting through his nose where the flow got trapped. 

Matsuda pulled Yui off of him and pushed his own seat back away from the steering wheel. He looked over Yui’s dead expression, his eyes still rolled up and streaming with tears, cum leaking from his mouth and nose. He looked so hot like that and Matsuda groaned hungrily at the sight. He watched as the cream dripped down the child’s chin and over his soft, peachy lips provocatively, the sight practically begging any alpha to use and abuse him as they pleased. 

As Yui slumped motionless in the passenger seat, Matsuda hurriedly pulled his pants down around his ass, pulling one leg through it and leaving his pants and underwear bundled up on one leg before pulling him over to straddle around his hips where he sat. His thighs were lightly caked in blood, his cunt still excreting slick in panic response to the frequent rape. Matsuda grinned at the sight. 

“Gonna get some nice sloppy seconds out of you,” he breathed, holding Yui by the hips and aligning himself with his dripping hole before pushing the child down on his thick dick. 

Yui snapped awake with the feeling and screamed as Matsuda bucked his hips to fill him full of his pulsing and cum dripping cock. His walls spasmed at the intrusion, his stomach bulging and flaring in pain. Yui desperately beat his hands against Matsuda’s chest whilst he screamed and cried, but the man didn’t show any consideration and fucked up into him in slow, long movements. The omega’s mouth remained gaped with the cum still leaking from his facial exits, his eyes wide and head fallen back whilst the pace picked up and Matsuda fucked into him, pistoling in and out into the boy’s sloppy and still relatively tight channel. The slick sound of his pussy juices aiding Matsuda’s alpha cock in raping him and their skin and flesh slapping against one and enough drove Matsuda crazy with lust, pushing himself deeper and clutching tightly onto the boy’s narrow hips and he pulled him down onto his thrusts. 

“You feel so fucking good— holy shit Yui, I can do this all day— I’m gonna fuck you every day, I can’t let Jirou take all the fun!”

“No— no! S— s… stop sensei!” Yui cried, unable to comprehend why he was betrayed by another adult and hurt so much so. 

“Jirou is right though,” Matsuda breathed past his rough thrusts into the child. “You’re an omega, and omegas are born to be fucked.”

“I— it hurts! Ta— take it out! STOP!” Yui wailed as he was pounded into, his body bouncing off of his pulsing length that sank all the way in. He was going to die, he was sure of it. “Mommy— I want my mommy! Hel— help me—”

“No one will hear your screams, baby omega.”

Matsuda rammed into him harshly, catching the child’s voice off guard as he choked on his words. He drove himself in so deep Yui couldn’t speak anymore, his moans shoved out on each thrust as Matsuda violently fucked him. After a few minutes of the agonizing spearing, Yui went rigid in Matsuda’s grip and he stopped babbling pleads and wails and instead only groaned hollowly, his hands positioned unnaturally stiff with his arched back and head lolling backward to bare his throat. Matsuda used one hand to grip at the boy's throat and squeezed, growing hotter at the sound of him choking and gasping for air. Yui’s sloppy omega pussy slapped and squelched over Matsuda’s cock, his body eventually going limp and seemingly went unconscious with his eyes wide open and empty. 

Matsuda continued to drive himself into the child roughly, jerking his tiny body against his fucking and laughed over him. He turned into a rag doll and slumped back onto the steering wheel and Matsuda found a new angle that reached dangerous depths. Yui’s throat allowed occasional moans as his lungs were compressed with Matsuda’s large cock filling his body and destroying his insides. He throttled him desperately as he fucked his cunt with his fat alpha cock. 

“You’re a fuckin’ slut!” Matsuda yelled in his bout of ecstasy, bucking his hips up sloppily and messily as he drew nearer to his orgasm. “Take it, take it, take it! Fucking take my seed you fucking bitch!”

He rolled his hips to spear his cock in and out of Yui, his length growing thicker and thicker until he finally came. The cum filled the boy’s guts and womb, inflating his already pudgy stomach further around the obscene shape of his fattening dick shoved so far into the boy it could kill him. The knot expanded and wedged within Yui’s twitching walls, pumping endlessly into him.

He continued to fuck Yui over and over for hours, in the back seat, in the front seat, in the back seat again. He knotted him repeatedly, his stomach so full and stuffed full of him he leaked from his mouth and cunt simultaneously. Yui’s eyes remained frozen open, dead, and glazed over as his nose and cunt bled profusely, mixing with the creamy substance caking him from face to pussy. Yui’s t-shirt stuck to his skin disgustingly, glued with the sweat and cum over his body, rode up just enough for Matsuda to marvel over his bruised, inflated and stretched stomach. He huffed a laugh and he pressed onto the pudge, watching in fascination as his cunt squirted out more cream and blood.

Matsuda was frankly quite exhausted and he sat in the seat beside where Yui laid motionless, a cigarette between his fingers and he breathed out the cracked open window at the back of the car. As he drew in a long drag of smoke, he eyed Yui’s still body again, his lips tugging into a smile as his cock twitched at the vulgar thoughts that span in his mind.

Aligning his cock with Yui’s gaping cunt again, he pressed himself in with ease and fucked into his limp body, leveraging himself with a hold on Yui’s him for a little while before moving one hand to clutch at Yui’s thin neck again. He raped him in an animalistic manner, his thrusts untimed and vicious as his own eyes slipped upwards in his haze of bliss. Matsuda leaned over and shoved his tongue in Yui’s mouth, kissing his cold salty lips harshly as he bucked his hips rapidly against the small child, his other hand reaching to feel his own cock through Yui’s stomach. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Yui— Yui, fucking hell,” he babbled aimlessly into Yui’s mouth, moaning freely as he came yet again inside of Yui. He had came too many times to properly knot him again, and his cock and legs felt weak with that final fuck and felt himself tremble all over. He threw his head back with a sick grin, his hands tightening around Yui’s throat as he rocked his hips shallowly into his ruined fuck hole. 

The blood and semen leaked copiously from his exits and over the car seats as Matsuda remained sheathed inside of him for a while longer. He dragged in greedy breaths and he gradually descended from his high and pulled himself out of the omega pussy with a loud slop, pink, red, and cream following after and adding to the mess. 

When Matsuda reached to stroke Yui’s clammy face caked in blood and cum, his fingers intertwined with his unruly hair and pinched a tuff between his fingers. Perhaps it was the dark lighting, but Matsuda was sure it was a pale silver against his dirty blonde locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is worse, Jirou or Matsuda? I think at the moment, Matsuda is more screwed up... for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update was a little later than usual!
> 
> Please heed the tags & warnings.
> 
> There’s some errors from copying and pasting half of this from my initial write up of the chapter and some typos, I’ll go back over to clean this up!

Matsuda had dropped Yui off and cleaned off any evidence from the surface of Yui’s skin, leaving only his stretched, violated, and ravaged omega pussy to throb and drip with blood beneath his clean clothes to remind him that he was nothing more than a fuck toy.

Yui sat in his bedroom, motionless and mindless. His mother arrived home first, only calling up the stairs to announce the arrival and asked Yui what he wanted for dinner. She took his silence as an assumption he was simply asleep. Yui couldn’t even cry himself to sleep, and just stared at the ceiling with dry, vapid eyes. 

The next morning, Yui’s mother rattled on his door to wake him up for school, but after half an hour of no indication of him getting ready, she finally walked in. “Yui! You’re going to be late for school! Sort yourself out, I’m late for work.” He didn’t move from his bundle beneath the covers, and his mother hovered at the door for a few moments before she stepped closer to the bed and touched his shoulder. He flinched from the touch, and she was mildly taken aback. “Yui, what’s the matter?”

Clutching the bedsheets up over half of his face, Yui mumbled something almost inaudible and his mother furrowed her brows.

“Are you not feeling well again?” she asked, touching his forehead with the back of her hand. “Ah, you’re a little warm. Okay, you can stay for today, don’t leave the house while I’m gone!” 

_Please stay_ , was all he wanted to ask, feeling desperate to beg his mother to not go to work, but no words came out as she left the room and closed the door behind her. 

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Yui tensed at the sound and buried himself deeper within his bed covers, hiding from whoever could be at the door. The bell rang again, three times, then silence. Yui peered over his covers and slowly set his feet down onto the wood flooring, glancing towards the window where he figured he could take a peek at who it was. It was probably only a delivery man, but Yui’s trust for anyone ran terribly low.

He stepped carefully over to the window and pressed his forehead against the glass to try and see who was at the door, but failed to do so. He sighed and leaned away from the window, his eyes catching a familiar red car parked on the sidewalk. Yui stumbled back in a fright, scrambling over under the desk as he heard the front door open, knowing it was Matsuda.

“Yui! You here buddy?” Matsuda called from downstairs. Yui listened to him kick off his shoes at the entrance and make his way up the stairs. His heart hammered in his ears, his body drenching rapidly in a cold sweat. “Your mother called in and said you were sick today and I’m on break! Let’s have a little fun, shall we?”

Yui buried his head between his knees and cried, clutching harshly on his own hair as his limbs went rigidly stiff in pure fear. His bedroom door swung open, and Matsuda laughed at Yui’s poor attempt to hide. “Hey, c’mon it wasn’t so bad last time, right? C’mon out, it’s gonna be fine.”

“N— n…” he hadn’t even managed to speak since the night before, and the words were horrifically trapped between the crushing feeling within his chest that told his senses that he was going to die. 

Matsuda grabbed Yui by his kicking legs, dragging him out from under the desk before harshly shoving him onto the edge of it, gripping at the hem of his pajama bottoms and tugging it down. His nails caught Yui's soft skin, scraping red lines before he unzipped himself and stuffed his fat cock within Yui’s cunt. The boy screamed momentarily before Matsuda slapped a hand over his face. His alpha cock slipped in with little resistance due to the stretch, but it still hugged with those youthful muscles. Matsuda barely contained his excitement as he watched his thick meat sinking further and further inside on each thrust, Yui’s stomach shaping around his member and his fingers and toes twitching and curling. Soon, he was fully buried to the hilt, Yui’s plush insides hugging his cock greedily.

“Always such a little slut, huh,” he laughed quietly, withdrawing slowly before jamming himself back in. He worked slowly and more patiently that time around, simply admiring how a child’s omega cunt could cling onto his cock each time he withdrew, sucking him back inside deeper and deeper. Yui’s hole grew slicker with juices and blood, the red dripping down the back of the boy’s legs.

He continued to pound into the soft flesh, slick sounds filling the room each time his hairy balls slapped against the boy’s ass with those juices squelching obscenely. He quickened the pace and rammed violently, the desk rocking with them as he dragged Yui’s limp body into his stabbing thrusts that reached far too deep. Matsuda leaned over to hook his arms around the boy, hugging his body close whilst he bottomed out in fucking his slutty cunt, listening to the wet slaps and the breaths being pushed out on Yui that were so close to sultry moans. 

“S— sensei… stop…” Yui sobbed, his tears streaming and nose running with snot as he was pointed against the desk mercilessly. His little hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning white as he endured the torture. 

“Nearly there, nearly there— fuck, fuck, fuck— knotting you—” Matsuda growled into the crook of Yui’s neck, pumping his thick semen into his womb whilst his cock grew larger and the space tighter around him. He rocked his hips in and out as the flow continued to pour into Yui’s womb, hoping to lock in most of the cum but no doubt would some leak out. He finished off with a heavy load of cum spurted perfectly into the seven-year-old omega, his twitching hole gaping at Matsuda whilst the creamy substance leaked out from the copious amount stuffed inside of him.

Masuda fucked him a few more times before he had to head back to school, and continued to visit Yui the rest of the week when his mother called over and over again that Yui wasn’t ready to return yet. The dumb woman had no idea the reason, and Matsuda sometimes wondered what the hell was wrong with Yui’s parents to be so careless and oblivious to their child getting fucked every day. It worked in his favor, so he shrugged it off.

Yui sometimes would lay there, eyes wide open in horror without much more than a mumble leaving his pale lips. He mumbled incoherently when he was fucked mercilessly by his gym class teacher, sometimes the words sounding like _help._

“No one’s going to help you,” Matsuda whispered against the boy’s face, driving his cock deep into the omega, feeling his knot approaching to breed him. “You’re just gonna have to take my fucking cock every day, sweet little Yui.”

“Ji…rou… ”

Matsuda’s breath hitched, listening to the mumbling child try to utter _that_ name. He kissed his teeth and drove himself violently into the omega, jerking his body against the animalistic ramming as he clutched onto his already bruised hips. _Why the fuck would he want Jirou,_ Matsuda wondered, growing pissed off that Yui still didn’t understand that he belonged to _him_. The oaf caretaker was losing his mind without Yui, and Matsuda was often tempted to rub it in his face that he was visiting the omega every day to fill him full of his cock and seed. 

In the second week, almost all of Yui’s hair had turned pale and ashy. It was only then when Yui’s parents began to notice something was wrong. 

“Do you think we need to take him to the doctor?” his mother asked her husband, running her hands through the pale locks. “How on earth did this happen? Yui, did you put something on it?”

The father grumbled as he tilted his head, trying to figure out how his seven-year-old son’s hair could have suddenly whitened. 

“No,” Yui said simply, his voice empty as he stared at his dinner. 

“Perhaps it’s just a defect,” the father shrugged and continued on with his food. 

“But we’ve never had this in the family,” she reasoned but went silent as her husband glared at her.

“The boy says he feels fine so he’s fine, stop fretting. We don’t need unnecessary doctor visits.”

“Of course,” she mumbled and patted Yui’s hair. “As long as you’re feeling fine!”

“I am.” Yui poked at his food, the entire plate still full. 

“Eat your food, boy,” his father scolded, but Yui didn’t hear him.

In the end, Yui didn’t have a single bite of his dinner. 

The next morning, Yui scurried to the bathroom and heaved up burning bile. As usual, his mother simply picked up the phone and informed the school of Yui’s unwellness and headed off to work without a second thought. Matsuda visited of course and continued doing so, and each morning Yui would have to vomit.

Back at school on Matsuda’s normal working days, he finally ran into the elusive caretaker again. He sensed murderous intent and held his guard up as the alpha approached him. 

“What did you do?” he hissed, leaning in to sniff at Matsuda’s scene. “You smell of him… you smell of _my_ Yui—”

“ _Your_ Yui?” Matsuda laughed, waving the alpha off. “Come on, I’ve probably impregnated the vegetable by now, so that makes him more mine than yours.” 

When Matsuda turned away from Jirou, he grabbed him by the crook of his arm painfully. “Your DNA is all over him by now, all I have to do is give the school or the police a hint.”

Matsuda glared at him, his lips in a tight line as he held his tongue before regaining his composure. “Aw come on, where’s the fun in that? Why don’t you head over to his house on break time and give him a nice roughing up? No one’s home!”

Jirou only just clocked onto the word _impregnate_. “What do you mean you’ve impregnated him? He’s too young.”

“Ah, well I’ve noticed the kid throwing up quite a lot, doesn’t that indicate something?” The man cackled a laugh and continued. “Well I looked it up, turns out young omegas can reach early fertility as a result of premature intercourse… who knows if it’s yours or mine! But I’ve totally crammed him up full of my cum so my bets are on mine.”

“You can’t be sure,” Jirou growled, containing his anger.

“No, I guess I can’t be,” he admitted with a shrug. “Make yourself discreet when you come to his house at break time. No one will be around to watch him, we can both have our way with him.”

“He is mine—”

“Ah, ah,” he waved a finger at the unruly alpha ready to rip out his throat. “Sharing is caring. We’re both in shit if either one of us rats on the other, so lets just both fuck him.”

Jirou hated the idea and wanted nothing to do with it, but the past two weeks had been agonizing without his omega, jacking himself off not cutting it as he craved Yui’s scene and hot plush walls enveloping his cock. He almost grew hard at the thought right there and then. “Fine.”

Perhaps if he complied with the arrogant bastard, for now, lead him off guard and then plan a moment to dispose of him.

At break time, Jirou indeed made his way to Yui’s house, the address provided by Matsuda as promised. The door was unlocked and he noticed Matsuda’s car parked on the sidewalk so he let himself in.

The house was spacious and neat, obviously belonging to high earners who had little home time in their strive for money. Jirou wandered up the stairs and briefly peeked in different rooms before finally finding Yui.

When he entered the room, he almost didn’t recognize his sweet Yui, the boy’s hair having almost all turned a silvery-white, his brown eyes dull and blank as they gazed aimlessly at the wall whilst he sat on the bedside hugging his knees. He was mumbling quietly, no real words Jirou could hear, his fingers twitching every now and then so gently. Jirou brushed his hand over Yui’s face, moving his pale hair out of his face as he admired his beautiful omega. It was as though he wasn’t even there to Yui, the child staring right through him.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Masuda asked from behind, almost startling Jirou. “So doll-like and delicate.”

“Will he heal from this?” Jirou asked, frowning at the teacher.

“Who knows? At least he can’t speak.”

Matsuda brushed past Jirou and unzipped himself, pushing the boy down on the bed and pressing his leaking cock against Yui’s mouth as he gripped his head unkindly to press past his unresisting lips. Jirou felt fury watching someone else touch his Omega, but swallowed down his pride. 

“Ah fuck… c’mon, you can have the cunt down there, I’ve had it plenty of times,” Matsuda said past restrained moans.

Jirou hesitated before he clock onto the tight feeling in his cock, looking down to see he was already rock hard from watching Yui’s lips wrap around Matsuda’s cock. Yui’s legs hung over the side and Jirou pulled off his soft pants and lifted and a leg up as he pressed himself inside of Yui with a wet squelch, groaning in the pleasure of finally being inside of Yui again. He grabbed the child by the hips and sheathed himself further in as Matsuda stuffed his cock back down Yui’s throat. Jirou found himself at pace in line with Matsuda’s, pounding away at Yui’s sloppy hole and pressed further in, watching the outline of his own cock ravage Yui’s insides. His thrusts grew more desperate, fucking into him like the cock sock he was, watching as his tiny body accommodated his freakishly large cock so well and how his insides gripped him so tightly despite all the fuckings.

“Ah fuck— I’m close— I’m gonna suffocate this little bitch,” Matsuda mumbled quickly as his eyes slipped shut and his head was thrown back, Yui drooling around his thick length blocking his throat entirely, his nose leaking with slick and snot and a blueish tinge forming around his mouth. 

A part of Jirou wanted to throw Matsuda off off Yui, but the stronger part of him grew hornier at the sight of Yui’s eyes going bloodshot, rolling up with his nose gradually starting the bleed, his skin turning vaguely blue as Matsuda’s cock thickened as he began to knot deep within the child’s throat. He bucked his hips violently as his own member grew between the omega’s flesh, larger and larger, stretching the boy further and pressing into his abdominal organs until finally he leaked and spurted deep inside of him. Matsuda followed soon after, the creamy cum bursting out of Yui’s nose and foaming at the edges of his lips where he was wrapped around Matsuda’s hot meat. 

Yui twitched violently, his eyes flickering as he was deprived entirely of any air. He made gurgled and choked sounds behind Matsuda’s cock and Jirou could only rock his hips into him, stuffing him with cum in total glee as he watched the boy teeter at the edge of death so beautifully. 

“You’re enjoying this, huh…” Matsuda commented, his voice breathless. “Me too… I love fucking him up so badly.”

Three minutes, five minutes, seven minutes. Yui’s features were turning dangerously blue and he proceeded to piss himself before Matsuda could finally unlock himself from inside Yui’s throat. The boy gasped a sharp inhale of air as his legs trembled.

“Holy shit, I thought I might have actually killed him there!” Matsuda joked, dropping his grin when he noticed Jirou glaring at him. “Ah come on, I’m just kidding. Hey, wanna try something?”

“What?” he asked, his eyes falling back to Yui’s trembling body, feeling an urge to fuck him again.

“I want to feel something _real_ tight, know what I mean?” Matsuda watched the puzzled expression cross Jirou’s face. “Go on, fuck his sloppy cunt and I’ll show you what I mean…”

Jirou didn’t have any qualms with fucking Yui so did as he was suggested. This time, he lifted Yui off of the bed, held one of his thin legs around his waist as he positioned his cock to penetrate his hole again. He worked himself into a strong, steady pace with Matsuda watching him, watching the teacher lick his lips and jack himself off to Yui being fucked before he stepped towards them. 

“I’m going to fit myself in, now,” Matsuda said, pressing his cock to where Jirou and Yui were connected. Jirou slowed his pace and felt Matsuda’s hot cock press and push against the resistance, forcing himself past Yui’s newfound tightness without the experience of taking two alpha cocks. After a few minutes, Matsuda managed to slip the head in, and at the moment Yui’s head shot up and his eyes welled with tears in the horrific feeling. 

“Aa— J— Ji…” Yui uttered, his voice not found to him yet as he clutched onto Jirou’s shoulders. Jirou was taken aback by Yui’s sudden awakening and rolled his cock deep into him with a groan.

“Two cocks really does revive the dead,” Matsuda laughed, shoving more of his length inside Yui.

Yui’s legs kicked out, his back arching as Matsuda sank himself deeper and deeper alongside Jirou’s already agonizing cock. His mouth opened into a silent scream as he threw his head back, his cunt dripping blood messily over the flooring. 

After another minute of impatience, Matsuda thrust his entire length up into Yui’s bleeding cunt, the boy releasing a hollow groan as he couldn’t do much more in response. He twitched and went rigid between Jirou and Matsuda, his legs occasionally kicking as he wanted nothing more for them than to take it out.

“We did it, oh shit— oh shit we did it— it’s so tight holy crap!”

Jirou groaned at the immensely tight feeling, reminding him of the first time he fucked Yui in the nurse’s office. He began to thrust up into Yui, and as he withdrew, Matsuda bucked his hip up and sheathed himself deep within Yui’s pussy. In time they found a suitable rhythm, taking turns in drilling into Yui’s core, gradually getting faster and faster, their cocks rubbing against one another and against Yui’s raw walls, the slick and blood and Jirou’s prior cum dripping, squelching, slapping wetly and sounding alongside their heavy pants and breaths as they raped the fuck out of Yui. Yui whined in pure anguish, his eyes wide, nose bleeding and screams choked back into gurgled croaks, abrupt sounds forced out on each brutal thrust. Jirou looked down and watched his own cock and Matsuda’s simultaneously pushing out Yui’s stomach unimaginably far, stirring him up from the inside out and fucking directly into his womb. 

Yui felt as the two alpha cocks rubbed his insides, killing him slowly, searing through his broken body until that was all he could feel, his cunt and stomach so full of their meat, pounding inside relentlessly, their balls smacking into his ass as he bled and pissed all over the floor. They pumped his wrecked omega hole over and over, fucking him for what felt like hours, driving themselves in too deep. Yui blacked out multiple times, coming to only for the throbbing pain in his stomach and cunt to throw him back into his nightmare. He wailed for his mother, for someone to save him, but only heard the animalistic breathing clouding his ears and smoldering on his skin. Those hands gripped his ass, thick and slicked up fingers slipping into his anal hole as those cocks plowed him endlessly. Eventually, Yui fell limp, his blank stare directed at the ceiling, and his mouth gaping with blood trickling over his lips and chin. His body jerked roughly against the harsh fucking, and then, he felt the agonizing stretched from both cocks.

“N— n—” Yui couldn’t speak, he spluttered meaningless sounds as they grew and stretched his cunt, splitting him open and fucking up his stomach. The semen began to pour and fill him, his stomach growing each second further and further as his little legs kicked out desperately in pain. 

Matsuda breathed a laugh as he watched the child squirm in his torture as he rocked himself shallowly into his overflowing omega pussy, squishing past the soft flesh, cum, slick, and blood. It poured endlessly as him and Jirou pumped him so full it began to look actually pregnant from the cum invading his guts and womb. The size of two alphas knotting inside of Yui caused them to be completely wedged within his ravaged hole, his now only twitching legs gone lifeless as he passed out again, vomit bubbling at his lips as their cocks pressed into his insides dangerously.

Eventually, they were able to remove themselves, but couldn’t leave it at that. Matsuda pressed his throbbing cock at Yui’s puckered little asshole, the pink ring tensing as he pressed himself in with the aid of blood, cum, and Yui’s pussy slick. The boy screamed at the intrusion as Jirou slammed himself back into his ruined cunt, Matsuda soon managing to ram his entire cock up his ass and seemingly rearrange his fucked up insides. They pounded into him for another thirty minutes, Matsuda cock rubbing Yui’s anal walls raw with blood as it pressed alongside Jirou’s cock within the neighboring channel. Matsuda knotted Yui deep within his ass, filling his colon and guts with copious amounts of his seed as his womb was simultaneously filled with Jirou’s.

They laid Yui across the bed on his back and proceeded to fuck him from both ends, Jirou that time taking the throat as he gripped onto Yui’s neck, feeling his cock slide in and out of his tight throat muscles. Each time Matsuda rammed him in his sloppy fuck hole, he rocked Yui further onto his cock and he reached deeper, suffocating the boy more. They didn’t even care about returning to their jobs and fucked him into the late evening until he became entirely vegetated and unresponsive, nothing more than a ragdoll fuck toy jerking against their violent treatment as they filled him over and over again, his stomach round and sloshing with cum.

By the end of the evening of repeatedly fucking him and stuffing all of his holes, Yui’s hair had turned completely white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How else to torture Yui, I wonder... feel free to leave suggestions on how Yui should be used in future chapters! I'll do my best to implement your wishes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me! Thank you for your support.
> 
> I also made a Twitter (@ / neri3972) for anyone who wants to chat outside of AO3! Feel free to hit me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated if you enjoy this :)


End file.
